


But It's Better If You Do

by heavydiirtysoul



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Riding, blowjob, handjob, honestly this was great fun to write so i hope you'll enjoy reading it!!, joshler - Freeform, okay y'all as you can see this is gonna be fun, right i forgot some tags lmao nevermind me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavydiirtysoul/pseuds/heavydiirtysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2am, but if Tyler wants to try something, Josh can't really say no to him. He definitely won't regret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But It's Better If You Do

„Closer.“

The word was quiet, muttered, almost inaudible, and Josh raised a curious eyebrow. 

„Hm?“

„Want you closer. Can we cuddle?“

Tyler normally wasn't one to cuddle. He wasn't much for intimate contact generally, so the instances where they cuddled were rare, but it made Josh value them even more. 

„Sure. C'mere.“

Shuffled movements, and Tyler's back was pressing against Josh's chest, calloused fingers sneaking around the younger man's waist, entangling their hands carefully.

„Is this okay?“, Josh hummed into Tyler's neck, eyes closed, taking in the soft scent that was home, that was safety and comfort and shelter.

„Hmhm“, Tyler made, and even through the small noise, Josh could hear his smile. 

For a few minutes, they laid still, enjoying the warmth radiating from each other's bodies, breathing in synch and calm, and Josh was already dozing off. Their show had been exhausting, and he had collapsed into their bed straight after his shower, Tyler groaning and bickering about the sheets now being wet, but he joined his best friend shortly after anyways. 

„Josh?“

The voice was tiny, but Josh still drew in a sharp breath, being pulled back into reality from his almost-sleep. 

„Sorry. Didn't wanna wake you up.“

Tyler still sounded weird, and Josh furrowed his brows.

„What's up?“

„Uh, I kinda want to – try something.“

„It's 2am, Tyler, can't it wait until tomorrow?“

Josh knew the answer to that, but he still had to ask. If Tyler had something on his mind, there was no way he'd wait even just a few minutes. His impulse control was horrible, but Josh had adjusted to that by now.

„No.“

Right. Josh sighed, pulling Tyler a little closer, nuzzling his nose into his neck.

„Okay then. What is it?“

„Can I show you?“

Josh nodded against Tyler's neck, and the other squirmed in place, wiggling about in Josh's arms until he'd turned around completely, staring at his best friend in the dark with an expression Josh couldn't find a proper word for. 

They kept staring for a few moments, and then Tyler's lips were on his, and Josh jerked his head back with a surprised huff, completely taken off guard by the motion.

„Dude.“

It hadn't even been exactly unpleasant – not that the mere second their lips had been connected could be an indicator of their kissing skills at all, but Josh felt weird, unsure of what to do, unsure of what Tyler wanted to accomplish here.

„Sorry, I – nevermind. I don't know what I was thinking.“

The disappointment in Tyler's voice was thick and heavy like soil, and he was about to turn his back to Josh, but got stopped by the other's hand tightening its grip around his waist.

„Don't be sorry. I was just surprised. … We should try that again, actually.“

He pulled Tyler closer again, a long, estimating stare into his best friend's eyes – he'd be lying if he said he had never thought about it, thought about kissing Tyler, and he sure as hell wasn't going to pass up on it now.

It felt strange at first, awkward, lips moving against each other slightly out of synch, adjusting to each other, noses getting stuck, and Tyler accidentally pulled his hair when trying to cup Josh's cheeks, and they both parted again with suppressed chuckles. 

„First kisses, hm?“

„Yeah. Always weird.“

Josh was glad they agreed, and when he reached out again to connect their lips once more, he was still smiling into the kiss. It was more enjoyable this time, both of them more cautious and picking up on each others body language and movements, finding a rythm with their lips, and Josh realized he was actually enjoying this. 

They kept kissing each other softly, closed mouths, slight touches of hands cupping cheeks, caressing jawlines and intertwining in hair, and Josh had no words to describe the feeling. It was Tyler he was kissing, after all, and it was probaby just natural that it felt strangely familiar, that it felt right. 

After a few minutes, Tyler pulled back, leaving Josh with a hardly suppressed disappointed expression on his face, and the younger boy couldn't help the laugh. 

„You look disappointed. Did you like it?“

Josh thought about the question for a moment, then nodding carefully. He was still unsure of how to put his emotions into words – it was confusing, to be lying here the way they had so many times before, yet everything felt different.  
„I did. I think.“

Tyler crinkled his nose, a hard to interpret look on his face. 

„You think? That doesn't sound too sure, to be honest.“

„Just feels weird, I guess? New. Unfamiliar. Good, yes. Absolutely. But – strange. Do you know what I mean?“

„Yeah. I mean, we can just stop here and pretend it never happened, if that's what you want. This doesn't have to mean anything more than what we want it to mean.“

Josh shook his head with emphasis, propping himself up on his elbow to look down to Tyler, one hand drawing soft patterns on Tyler's arm, following the lines of his tattoos. 

„No, I – I think I want to know where this could go. Just try stuff, you know? See if we like it. Nothing wrong with that. We're best friends, after all. We can try stuff.“

Tyler didn't look convinced, his face still a picture perfect image of doubt. 

„Try stuff“, he repeated, thoughtfully, his mind clearly already occupied with ideas. „I have some stuff I wanted to try, but, uh. Don't want to push you or anything. I, uh, you know.“

It was a rare situation, to see Tyler struggle with words, and Josh's hands halted in their movements. His usually so elaborate friend was silent, and Josh knew better than to interrupt his thoughts.

A few minutes passed, and Tyler seemed to go deeper and deeper into thought, so Josh decided to intervene before he got too caught up in his head.

„Tyler.“

„Hm?“

„What is it?“

„I think I want you to ride me.“

Josh's eyes grew wide, his body freezing still with shock upon the plain and unexpected honesty. He had expected – well, he wasn't sure what exactly he had expected, but those words in that order from that person lying next to him was definitely something he'd never deemed possible to happen.

„You want what?!“

Tyler knew fully well that Josh had understood him the first time, so he didn't even bother with a repetition of his confession. He simply kept staring at his face, slight blush, but strong gaze and he seemed absolutely determined and almost expectantly, waiting for Josh to voice his thoughts. 

Meanwhile, Josh's mind was racing. It was one thing to innocently kiss a bit because it was fun and they were best friends and hell, he had wanted to do it for a while, but it was something entirely different to be asked something like.. that. He wasn't sure if he wanted that, wasn't sure if he'd like it, if he could even do it. After all, he'd never been with a guy like that before, and even though he knew that if he wanted to try it with anyone, it'd be Tyler, he still found himself more than hesitant upon the request. 

„I'm not sure if I can.. If I can do that.“

His voice was small, his discomfort obvious in his face, and Tyler sat up, shuffling closer with crossed legs. 

„We don't have to do it, Josh. It's.. it's a lot.“

„No – I mean, yes, it is a lot, but – it's not... I just never thought about it.“

He fell silent again, fidgeting with the hem of the pillow beneath him.

„Have you? Thought about it before, I mean.“

Tyler squirmed a little, then sighing heavily as if he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

„Yeah. A lot.“

Josh nodded, calm on the outside, raging fire on the inside. The thought was – intriguing, to say the least, he admitted that, but still, he had doubts. 

„We haven't even kissed properly“, he objected, suddenly very self-conscious. Was he actually about to agree to this ridiculous idea?

„That's easy to change“, Tyler replied, cautiously, raising his eyebrows at Josh. „Do you want to?“

Josh nodded, a small motion, and Tyler's hands were back in his hair, pulling his face close, and their lips were moving again, repeating what they'd done just minutes before. His heart was beating out of his chest by now. If it was excitement or nervousness, he couldn't tell. 

Tyler's lips were rough, slightly chapped, but warm, and when his tongue grazed along Josh's bottom lip carefully, his lips parted on their own. 

He'd kissed people before, obviously, but only ever girls. Girls were soft, gentle, warm, like honey and milk, and Tyler was entirely different. He was stubble and musk and hot breath and barely audible sighs in Josh's mouth, and he sunk into the kiss like the sun into the ocean. 

It still felt weird, but only in the back of his mind when he thought about it too hard, and he let his eyes fall close and decided to not think anymore, to take this moment and for once not allow his own mind ruin it. 

The kiss seemed to be endless, yet much too short, and Josh almost groaned when his best friend drew back, Tyler's hands still resting in his neck, and his eyebrows were raised again.

Josh squirmed under the intense gaze, knowing that Tyler wanted a decision, an answer of sorts, some kind of sign if they should go on or if they'd call it a night and just go back to sleep. He wasn't too sure if that was even an option anymore, so he sighed, reaching out to let his thumb draw along Tyler's bottom lip.

„We should just... We should just keep doing this“, he finally said, eyes focused on the movements of his own thumb, biting down on his bottom lip to worry it between his teeth. 

„Okay“, Tyler breathed, almost lunging forward to reconnect their lips, burying Josh beneath him in the process. Climbing over his best friend, he came to sit on top of him, the kiss more passionate now, rougher, demanding, and the pressure of Tyler's weight in his lap was irritating, his hips bucking up involuntarily.

When Tyler finally, for the first time, audibly moaned into their kiss, Josh realized he'd been grinding up to meet his hips for the past few minutes, his hands underneath Tyler's shirt, completely lost in their kiss. He drew back, holding the younger man at arm's length, eyes wide and panting, and he could make out the terrifyingly exciting sensation of a hard on pressing against his leg. 

„I – I don't know if I -“

Tyler shut him up with another kiss, almost needy, and Josh buried his hands in his hair, tugging softly, only stuttering to a halt in his movements when he felt Tyler pushing up his shirt. 

Without a second thought, he helped him pull it over his head, Tyler's following shortly after, both pieces of clothing falling to the ground next to the bed carelessly. 

He'd seen Tyler shirtless many times – naked even, yet this was different. He was looking at his best friend with a new kind of interest, eyes drinking up slim arms and popping out veins and slightly visible abs and soft shades of ribs and hipbones sharp under tan skin, and for the first time, he consciously realized what an attractive man his best friend was. 

His hands were roaming the other's body now, exploring every inch, mapping out the body above him with a careful thoroughness, and Tyler seemed to be frozen in place, the only indicator of his feelings the constant pressure of his dick against Josh's hip, his hardly suppressed panting and the racing heart Josh could feel beneath his hands. 

„You're beautiful.“

The words were out before he could stop them, shuddering under his own movements mirrored by Tyler, delicate fingers drawing patterns on Josh's chest. 

„So are you.“

For a moment, they both went still, gazing at each other with new eyes. The whole situation was mind-numbingly overwhelming, yet neither of them felt like drawing back, and as their lips connected again, the kiss was softer, more affectionate. 

It didn't take them long to grow passionate again, kisses pressed to Josh's jawline as Tyler eventually slid down to tug at Josh's briefs, and even the barely there movement of the fabric against his cock was enough to make Josh whimper. 

„May I?“

Josh only nodded, and Tyler's hand slid down to palm him through his briefs, watching closely for his best friend's reactions.

His hips bucked up, desperately searching for more friction, and Tyler was happy to provide it, starting to draw out long strokes along his dick through the fabric. Josh's head fell back into the pillow, silent moans as he held tightly onto the sheets, his fists gripping the fabric hard enough to let his knuckles go white. 

Warm fingers finally sneaked into his underwear, and the sensation of it all was enough to make him whine with need. He was a quivering mess underneath Tyler, and the other seemed to have found pleasure in watching Josh squirm and moan, his other hand in his own underwear, mirroring the motions, and for a few moments, there was nothing to be heard except hardly silenced moans and heavy breaths, drawn in sharply with every new stroke.

Tyler got rid of both of their briefs hastily, tugging them down over Josh's knees when he bucked up his hips again, then kicking his own off, and he was back to Josh, pressing a needy kiss to his lips, teasing as he let his fingers wander along Josh's hips, refusing to grind against him. 

Josh could feel the frustration of not having any friction linger in the back of his mind, growling under his breath as he started to jack himself off sloppily, but Tyler's hands were –

„Oh.“

There was a finger pressing against him, the sensation strange and weird and new and he spluttered to a stop with his movements, staring at Tyler wide-eyed as the other let his finger wander along his hole. 

„Is this okay?“

Josh couldn't answer that right now. He was painfully hard in his own hand, beads of sweat glistening on his forehead, his hair damp in his face, and there was a finger... there. 

The finger still moved, and he could feel goosebumps rise, unsure if it was nervousness or arousal, and Tyler seemed to have picked up on his confusion.

„I can stop.“

Josh shook his head, although the movement wasn't exactly a convincing one. He just needed to adjust, needed to figure out of he liked this, if he... 

The finger had started to move again, and Tyler had shuffled down, pressing sloppy kisses to Josh's dick, and the sensation of tongue against sensitive skin and the finger still moving was enough to make Josh moan loudly. Definitely arousal, he decided, his hips bucking up to shove his dick farther into Tyler's mouth, and the other choked. 

„Oh, oh gosh, sorry!“

Tyler just shook his head, resuming his movements, taking Josh into his mouth as far as he could, choking again, and even though Josh felt bad about it, the noise kind of turned him on. 

At first, he wanted to complain when Tyler drew back, only to realize the other was reaching for the nightstand, opening the first drawer to get a bottle of - 

„Lube?“

He nodded, and Josh wondered briefly if Tyler had been planning this for longer than he'd intitally wanted to admit.  
Fingers were slicked up, and his heart was already jumping out of his chest, only speeding up more when a single finger pressed against him again while Tyler watched him intensely, ready to pick up on any sign of distress Josh could possibly show.

The sensation was nothing Josh could put into words. Pressing, filled up, as if someone tugged on his insides through his lower body, and he made a choked sound, Tyler almost jumping out of his skin but keeping his finger still where it was.

„Are you okay? Is this okay?“

His voice was soft and soothing, and Josh nodded. It was more than okay, actually, he found, squirming a little to push down on Tyler's finger, taking in every sensation bolting through his body with both curiosity and lust. 

„This is.. good“, he said carefully, sharp breaths between the words as Tyler started to move his finger slowly, curling it up, letting it hit a spot Josh had never –

„Oh. Oh, gosh.“

He almost got teary eyed, sparks of pure fire pushing into his mind, drowning out everything else. He'd never felt anything like it before, and for a second, he was afraid he'd pass out from the overwhelming sensation.

„More“, he whimpered out as Tyler slowly started to thrust his finger in and out, calculated movements, and Josh knew he wanted, no, needed more of this. 

Tyler happily obeyed, increasing the number of fingers carefully and cautiously, taking his time, pressing soft kisses to Josh's tummy while his best friend slowly, but surely fell apart beneath him. 

„Okay. Okay“, Josh finally sobbed out, so close to tipping over the edge that it almost hurt to move the slightest bit, every muscle in him aching to finally find release. Tyler stopped his movements, curiously looking up to where Josh was shivering and trying hard to get out a straight sentence.

„Okay. … To the riding thing.“

Tyler's eyes grew wide. 

„Are you sure?“

„Shit, Tyler, yes, I'm sure. I want to – I need to do this. Just let me...“

Tyler's fingers leaving his body felt even weirder than them being there in the first place, and his muscles were clenching upon the lost contact as he sat up, pressing a sloppy kiss to his lips. 

He wasn't sure how Tyler had managed to stay calm throughout everything up until now, but every last ounce of self-control withered away as Josh straddled his lap, rough hands giving Tyler's dick a few thorough strokes to spread the lube while the other leant back against the headboard, high pitched moans falling from swollen lips as Josh shuffled closer on his knees. 

One hand was cupping Tyler's cheek, their eyes locked, as Josh used his other hand to guide Tyler's dick, slowly lowering himself, exhaling sharply as he inched deeper, taking his time, almost tearing up upon the sensation of it all. His legs were already trembling with the effort of holding himself up as he finally came to sit, teary eyes, and he felt so full, to the point of breaking, needing a moment to adjust. 

Tyler's head was resting against the wall, his hands soft on Josh's hips, and they were still, both of them overwhelmed by the situation. 

It took them some more moments to take it all in, to adjust, and finally the burning sensation of being stretched this far started to fade, and Josh decided he was ready to risk moving.

Nothing in the world could've prepared either of them for the feeling of this. Josh's hips rolled forward slowly, and Tyler choked out a moan, high and pretty and on the brink of being a sob as he closed his eyes, fingernails digging into Josh's waist. 

After a few slow movements, Josh felt more relaxed, the burning gone completely, and he started to increase his pace, hips bucking forward and down to get more, deeper, and there – there it was, the spot he'd been searching for, and he helplessly grinded against Tyler, their hips now moving in synch, meeting each other with quiet slaps as Josh used his legs to bring more force into his movements. 

One hand was clenched in Tyler's neck as he tugged the other's head forward, pressing a hasty kiss to his lips, moaning into his mouth as he kept hitting that spot deep inside, and his every muscle was tense enough to break every second now. 

He wasn't sure if Tyler was crying or moaning, the high pitched octaves falling from his best friend's lips like music in his ears, and he started to bounce faster, sweat dripping down his forehead and into both of their laps, their skin glistening in the dim light of the LED alarm clocks on their nightstands. Josh was constantly whimpering by now, on the edge of simply dissolving into nothing but pure lust, and when Tyler gave his dick a few sloppy strokes, Josh could feel his vision go blurry and his mind blank.

It was almost violent – Tyler choking on his own breaths, trying hard not to yell, Josh's name on his lips like he was the only one able to save him right now. 

His hips bucked up, out of his control, and he threw his head back hard enough to hit it on the wall, and Josh could feel Tyler come inside of him – it was the strangest sensation, but he had no time to think about it, feeling his own muscles clench and his voice cracking as he screamed Tyler's name, fingernails digging into collarbones and holding onto whatever he could grab of Tyler as his own climax washed over him with force. 

It came in waves, both of them shivering and sobbing and breathing heavily, trying to get enough air as their bodies collapsed against each other, sweat and cum pooling in their laps and dripping down their stomachs, and neither of them could get out even just a syllable except nonsense whimpers. 

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, listening to each others breathings and heartbeats calm with their foreheads rested against each other, unable to think straight as the exhaustion and tiredness caught up on them. 

It felt wrong to break the silence, but Josh started to feel gross and weird sitting in their cum, pressed up against each other like that, and he carefully drew back, lifting himself up to crawl out of Tyler's lap, and their gazes met and locked for the first time after what had happened.

„I'm going to get something to clean us up“, Josh said, unsure of what Tyler expected him to do, and the other just nodded, not moving just yet. 

He walked to the bathroom with wobbly legs, almost certain that he'd just trip over his own feet with how strained his muscles were, but he somehow managed to get a towel and go back to the bed where Tyler was still sitting without having moved. 

„Are you okay?“

Tyler smiled lazily, already in a drowsy, sleepy state, and nodded.

„Very okay.“

„Good.“

"Are you?"

"Most definitely."

Josh proceeded to wipe down both of their stomachs and legs with slow, soft movements, enjoying the weirdly comforting silence of the aftermath. He'd been scared it'd be awkward, and it definitely was to some extent, but the closeness of cleaning Tyler up was somehow soothing his nerves.

The towel was thrown into the corner of the bedroom carelessly, and Josh snuggled up to Tyler, both of them staying silent for a few minutes.

„We should do that again sometime“, Tyler said suddenly, taking Josh by surprise. He hadn't exactly expected for Tyler to suggest it, but he surely wasn't unhappy about it.

„Yeah, I'd like that“, he agreed, his fingertips dawing lazy patterns on Tyler's leg before he reached over to stuff the lube into the top drawer again.

„Let's go to sleep. We have to be up early tomorrow.“

And with that, they both cuddled up underneath the sheets, skin on skin and warm breath mixing between them, the comforting warmth of their heated bodies lulling them both to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was a ride??? Most literally haha  
> Alright let's not get into the puns now, shall we.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading this and if you have a request or anything, feel free to prompt me @badkittyjosh on tumblr!! 
> 
> As always, this is dedicated to the Squad. Y'all rock.


End file.
